Lead Witch
"I wish she shot you instead!" Lead Witch is, as their name implies, leader of The Cool Witches. At the beginning of the comic, Lead Witch starts out as something like a 'guide' to Abigail- being the one to tell her about the prophecy. As the comic goes on, however, Lead Witch seems to take on the role of something akin to an abusive parent to Abigail, and is even heavily implied to have much more sinister plans in mind. They can be seen following Abigail and Daniel around rather frequently. Appearance Lead Witch is much taller than any of the other witches seen in the coven of The Cool Witches. Their gender identity and real name have never been revealed, and we don't know what they look like beneath their cloak and hat. While being tall, they are still much shorter than Abigail. They wear a deep purple/blue cloak and hat, and appear to have blue skin and what looks to be purple hair. Beneath their cloak, they wear some kind of gray under-cloak or shirt. A makeshift belt made of rope is tied around their waist in order to carry potions and items around. Personality Lead Witch's personality and underlying motives are mostly unknown as of right now. They had started out as rather to-the-point, but open and casual with Abigail upon their first meeting. They seem to go with the flow of things, as they don't seem to care too much about possibly 'changing the prophecy' by speaking with Abigail in the first place. Though, of course, they could just genuinely not care about the exact specifics of the prophecy, as it has been made clear that if there's one thing they do care about, it's fulfilling the prophecy for one reason or another. As the comic progresses, we see Lead Witch has been following and observing Abigail (and Daniel) during their time in Krud. At witnessing the defeat of the Tummy Boys, Lead Witch says nothing, but their eyes are narrowed- seemingly disgruntled at the fact that Abigail had even bothered to meddle in the affairs of the town at all. However, as Abigail and Daniel take their leave of Krud, Lead Witch claps their hands gleefully and states that "this will be fun", in a manner not unlike the author of a story watching the events unfold with barely bottled enthusiasm. In the next town, Accursed, Lead Witch begins to show more of their true colors. They sneak up on Abigail in the dead of the night, the poor girl not having quite grasped the needs of 'sleep' yet, and relay that they have been following Abigail and learning of her 'good deeds'. Lead Witch goes on a little rant about how Abigail doesn't need to be concerning herself with all of the 'little smaller stories' of the towns and the people, when they specifically gave her her one true purpose to fulfill- her one 'big easy story'. When Abigail begins to question them, they become silent and turn away from her. At hearing that Abigail thinks some of the people are 'nice', Lead Witch whirls back around and stomps their foot on the ground, loudly declaring that the people are 'NOT nice' with apparent pent up malice. Accidentally triggering the sirens of a nearby police cruiser, Lead Witch marches over to it in their anger and hurls it into the moon. Soon after their little burst of rage, they belittle Abigail on her sudden developments of empathy and free will. After ranting about how much they've done for Abigail just to have her turn around and deliberately disobey them, they take their sudden leave, most likely realizing their place as an 'observer', as was stated at the beginning of the comic. Abilities Strength: '''Much like Abigail, Lead Witch seems to be able to pull off impressive feats when it comes to muscle power, as seen when they pick up a police cruiser and effortlessly throw it at the moon. Relationships '''Abigail: Lead Witch seems to see Abigail as a means to an end. Abigail was summoned to have no name, and no purpose outside of causing the end of the world, and that's that. When Abigail begins to question the vague purpose, or stray from Lead Witch's desired path, they become violent and argumentative. The Cool Witches: The other witches of the coven that Lead Witch is from don't seem to interact with Lead Witch very much. Lead Witch's relationship with the two of the remaining witches is reminiscent of bickering siblings, who are all rather indifferent to each other. Lead Witch's relationship with the witch that Abigail killed is unknown, but it can be assumed that it was not anything special, as Lead Witch doesn't even bat an eye at their death. Category:Characters